Some wheeled straddle-seat vehicles are provided with an electronic control system that allows the vehicle to be operated in different configurations based on factors such as a rotational speed of the engine, a throttle operator position, a pressure in the brake system, the presence or absence of a passenger, and the like. In order to be able to change the operation of the vehicle based on the presence or absence of a passenger, vehicle seats are provided with a passenger seat sensor mounted in the passenger seat for detecting the presence of a passenger. In wheeled straddle-seat vehicles, the seats are often removably attached to the vehicle frame in order to allow access to components disposed under the seat and to allow for replacement. Seats for wheeled straddle-seat vehicles are also often sold separately as an after-market component that can be customized according to the preferences of the particular user (driver and/or passenger).
it is therefore desirable to have a seat for a vehicle having an effective system for detecting the presence or absence of a passenger while permitting removal and replacement of the seat.